


Winter Wonder

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra Returns Prompt, Christmas Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, General Danvers Monthly Third Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD Monthly submissions, enjoy! :=)





	Winter Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> More GD Monthly submissions, enjoy! :=)

******

Over the ground  
Lies a mantle of white  
A heaven of diamonds  
Shine down through the night  
Two hearts are thrilling  
In spite of the chilly weather

Love knows no season  
Love knows no clime  
Romance can blossom any old time  
Here in the open  
Walking and hoping together

\--Winter Wonderland (version unknown)

******

Alex gasped as she stumbled towards Kara. Kara who now lay limp in some alien’s grip, an alien who could somehow drain or otherwise negate her powers. Currently, said alien was holding Karr off the edge of the roof they were all standing on. What a way to spend Christmas Eve

“Let her go!” Alex snarled

The alien turned, its pig-like face wrinkling in clear amusement

“Bad choice of words” it commented, before suddenly letting go

“Kara!” Alex lunged forward, reaching for Kara even as she felt herself go over the edge as well. Gasping she tumbled through the air, still struggling to reach Kara _‘come on! Come on! Come on!’_

Suddenly, something large swooped past beneath them, and Alex groaned as she suddenly collided with something distinctly _solid_. Gasping, she sat up, finding that she and Kara were now tangled in what looked like a pile of fur blankets, which didn’t make sense, and were those… _bells_ she was hearing?

“Alex? You OK?” Kara asked, looking fine besides being a little dazed

“I’m OK” Alex panted out

“Where are we?” Kara wondered as she sat up, suddenly gasping in a mix of disbelief and delight “it’s you?!” she exclaimed

Alex turned to see what Kara was staring at and felt her mind just shut down as she did

“Holy…!”

OK, she could do this; easy, just take it one step at a time. She and Kara were in a pile of warm fur blankets, still in flight, in the back of what appeared to be a large wooden structure, a wooden _sleigh_ to be precise, being pulled by a team of eight…four-legged animals—still in mid-air, mind you—all being driven by a tall, burly man with a long white beard wearing a long green coat trimmed with white fur.

The man in question—alien, Alex corrected, because the alternative meant that she had finally lost her mind—laughed heartily at the sisters, and cracked the reigns, the not-wooden, not-sleigh craft suddenly dipping down before dipping back up

Kara laughed in utter delight

“It _is_ you!” she exclaimed “I knew it! I knew it!”

“Kara…” Alex warned “we don’t know who this is”

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed, as if Alex couldn’t see what was right in front of her. Kara gestured to their (extremely unlikely) savior “…it’s… _Santa!_ ”

“Santa doesn’t _exist_ , Kara!” Alex countered

“Oh, come now, Alexandra, you wound me,” the not-Santa exclaimed. His voice sounded exactly like it should have, deep and, well…jolly. He turned to her, eyes twinkling “I remember a little girl who used to believe in me,” he chuckled “one year she wanted a Barbie doll, but didn’t tell her parents because she didn’t want them to start treating her ‘like a girl’.” he added

Alex felt her face heat up

“Hey! I remember you telling me that!” Kara exclaimed

“Kara! This isn’t what it looks like!” Alex exclaimed “ _this_ is _not_ a sleigh and _he_ is _**NOT**_ Santa Claus!!!”

“True. He prefers to be called ‘Nicolas’, apparently”

Alex felt faint at the new voice as a familiar figure in black suddenly swooped down and landed on the edge of the not-sleigh

“Aunt Astra?” Kara exclaimed

Astra smiled softly at her

“Hello, Kara” she greeted

“Ah, General,” the not-Santa turned to her “all finished in China?”

Astra scowled

“Yes” she growled out

“Good,” not-Santa held out a small sack to her “there we are, on to Russia now”

Astra took the sack with the air of a coal miner being told he had to go back into the mines. She nodded politely at Alex and Kara

“Excuse me” she muttered, and then, slinging the sack over her shoulder, she took off

“I found her pod in orbit last year,” not-Santa began “she has a good heart, all she needed was a little TLC,” he explained “if she behaves herself, she might get to come back to you, Kara”

“Really?” Kara asked hopefully

“That’s it, I’ve finally lost it,” Alex moaned “I’m nuts, I’m officially nuts”

“Oh, now you’re hardly ‘nuts’, Alex, far from it in fact,” not-Santa exclaimed “no, no, you are indeed wholly sane,” he cracked the reigns again and the not-sleigh suddenly swooped down, landing in the city park with far more ease and grace than even Kara could do “well, here we are, ladies” not-Santa hopped out and then offered a hand to each of them (Kara took the offered hand eagerly, Alex refused, and staggered out of the craft herself)

“Where’s Rudolph?” Kara wondered suddenly as she counted the eight not-flying reindeer hitched to the not-sleigh

“Rudolph wasn’t part of the original reindeer,” Alex explained “he was created a marketing gimic…,” she smacked herself in the forehead “what am I saying?!”

“That Santa’s real” Kara grinned

“Ah, yes, that reminds me,” not-Santa reached into the back of the not-sleigh and pulled out a teddy bear. It was big, almost as big as Kara herself, with long floppy arms and legs, and looked very soft and cuddly

Kara squealed excitedly and happily hugged her new present

“Do I get a present?” Astra sneered as she landed besides him

“Well, that depends. Have you been good this year?” not-Santa challenged before laughing heartily

“Very amusing” Astra scoffed

Not-Santa chuckled “This _is_ your present, Astra,” he explained, gesturing between Alex and Kara. Grinning jovially, he swung himself back up in the not-sleigh and cracked the reigns once more “try to behave yourself from now on,” he called out as the craft lifted up and rapidly disappeared into the night “and merry Christmas!”

Still on the ground, Astra sighed and turned to Alex and Kara

“Busybody” she muttered

“Astra…” Alex slowly approached the other woman, cautiously reaching out

“I assure you, Alex, I am very much alive,” the general chuckled. She reached out and gently cupped Alex’s cheek, pulling her closer, Alex felt herself falling into those grey-green eyes as Astra gently brushed her lips across Alex’s own. Sighing into the kiss, Alex put all thoughts of not-Santa Claus’ out of her mind and eagerly wrapped her arms around Astra’s waist, pulling the other woman closer.

Breaking apart for air, they both frowned at the sudden silence

“Kara?” Astra questioned

Turning, they both stared at the image of Kara now laying on the ground, her teddy bear sprawled next her, having clearly fainted at the sight of her aunt and her sister sharing a kiss

“Oh, sure,” Alex drawled “Santa’s fine, but _that_ she faints at”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, a little too early for Christmas, but I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
